maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Park Trouble!
'''The Park Trouble! '''is the 11th episode in the 1st season & the 11th episode overall. Plot The episode starts wit the crew including sarge saying they are at the park but Sarge makes them think it's a Boot camp. The ride they are on then rocks & they all fall off it screaming. Maisy is then on the see-saw & it keeps bouncing him off. They then Go to the big slide & they meet 3 strangers which get distracted by Maisy so he sneaks in front. Maisy then gets too scared to go down the slide so he gets pushed down followed by the 3 strangers, Mater, Sarge & finally McQueen. Maisy then says it was horrible which makes Mater scream at him but Lightning Notices Sarge is missing but notices him faraway stuck in the tanbark. He then shakes all the tanbark away & everyone is thankful that he is alive. McQueen gets an idea to go up the slide but fails to. Maisy then trys to do the Monkey Bars but Fails screaming. Mater then laughs at him for failing so he trys & uses his tow rope but fails. Lightning then trys the Flying Fox but Fails. The crew then decides to have race on the small slide but Maisy is scared of it & Sarge Accidentally slips & slides down to early. They then Race down & say Maisy cheated so he beats them up. Maisy Then slips down the small slide which makes him scream. Sarge, Mater & Lightning are on a swing & Maisy decides to push the swing but the others tell him not to & McQueen Makes the decision to get off. Sarge & mater Fall off the swing & Maisy balances on it & falls aswell. Maisy then goes on the swing which he is scared to go on but he still does & accidentally knocks into Mater. Maisy is then seen on the swing going really high with the I believe i can fly song playing. Mater then starts to talk To Lightning but he gives him the silent treatment. The Chinese Restaurant Owner is then seen with Noo-Noo at the big slide so Mater pushes Noo-Noo down the slide which makes the Chinese Restaurant Owner Emotional & mad so he Pushes Mater Down. McQueen Is seen looking at the environment & they hear some other people coming so they decide to leave. DMC 12 Brown is then seen flying & he starts chatting with the gang & McQueen recognizes him because he took them to the Human World when they ordered McDonalds. Lightning yells at him saying that cars can't fly so DMC fly away & McQueen yells at him. The Episode ends with DMC Time Traveling while flying at the Camera. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Maisy *Sarge *Stranger 1 *Stranger 2 *Stranger 3 *Chinese Restaurant Owner *Noo-Noo *DMC 12 Brown *Fillmore (mentioned Only) Songs that was used in the episodes *When The Lights Go Out *I Believe I Can Fly *Only Time Goofs *When the Chinese Resturant Owner tells Noo-Noo to be quiet, Noo-Noo isn't making any sounds. *After McQueen says then we'll do an Outro Mater says Stop Breaking the 4th wall but Fillmore is recording it & they know they are being recorded. *Right After the Last Error Mater says Goodbye but the episode doesn't end there. Trivia *Shopping Fancy Fun is Reference at the end. *At the End when DMC Flys into the camera is a reference to the ending of Back To The Future part I & the Start of Back to the future part II. *At the very end There is a Blooper of when Maisy is on the see-saw & Nick Samon is on the end Jumping which makes him trip & hit the ground followed by the caption RIP NICK SAMON.